Seven Times The Charm
by Perryels
Summary: In which Midorima and Takao attempt a somersault kiss.


**Cross-posted from AO3**

**This was heavily inspired by the "Somersault Kiss". Apparently, it's a thing in China. You guys should look it up. It's really**** interesting and cute! As a joke I thought, what if Midorima and Takao did that but with Takao flipping Midorima over? I mean, just look at their size difference! Ah, but look at where that joke had taken me. Also, Oha-Asa is like my number one excuse to make Midorima and Takao do the craziest things without them seeming out of character. Thank you, Oha-Asa.**

* * *

**Seven Times The Charm**

"One…two…go!"

_Crash. _The floor really wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world.

"Again! One…two…go!"

_Bam. _Hopefully, it was all in their imagination and a chair didn't just break.

"Once more, Takao! One…two…GO!"

Midorima's grip on Takao's arm had slipped. He toppled over and fell butt first, legs colliding with Takao's own, making the poor latter lose balance and fall after him. They were now both a gross sticky sweaty heap of mess on the floor—which was equally gross, with droops and splotches of their perspiration on it as they had been doing god-knows-whatever-this-was repeatedly for some time now—Takao had lost track after the twentieth attempt. Also, the wind coming in from the open window wasn't helping the least bit.

"Shin-chan…" Takao managed in between pants of breath. "…can we take a break…?" He asked and wiped the bottom of his chin with the sleeve of his shirt. After getting much needed air, he began, "Tell me, why are we doing this again?"

"This is my lucky item for today and I must achieve it at all costs," Midorima replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Takao, of course, knew. This was Shin-chan, for crying out loud. But the question was _why?_ And for something as ridiculous and unreasonable as this. Never would have Takao thought that Midorima would take it so seriously (scratch that. He definitely would), let alone come to him for it.

Takao would have been flattered big time, if he wasn't physically aching in all places. Now it was just annoying.

"So what, Oha-Asa goes to China, too?" This time Midorima only looked at Takao with this expression that clearly said he wasn't taking any sarcastic remarks. Takao knew that look anywhere. "Okay, fine. But why does it have to be me? You do realize our size differences," Takao pointed out, hoping Midorima would take the fact into consideration. "I'd like to keep my arms, thank you very much."

"You're overreacting, Takao."

"Maybe I am!" Takao replied with conviction. "You could have asked Ootsubo-san, you know. His built is much bigger than mine."

"You know perfectly well why I asked you," Midorima said, a slight change in his expression that hinted either irate or hurt. Or both. Or he was irritated because what Takao said had struck something in him.

Takao grinned smugly, trying to poke at Midorima's nerves. "Could Shin-chan perhaps be in love with me or something?" But unfortunately, it had backfired pretty badly. Takao had paused as a wave of realization hit him. Shin-chan's blushing face only strengthened it. _That's right._They _were_ a thing. An item. They were _together._ Dating in every sense of the word. And Cancer's lucky item for today was a "somersault kiss" (damn it, Oha-Asa) with the person whom you're deeply and madly in love with.

Takao wanted to smack himself for overlooking something so vital—_idiot._ But it wasn't like he could be blamed for the most part. With Shin-chan, it was really kind of hard to tell since barely anything actually changed between them—drastically, at least. (Yeah, Takao was going to change that soon).

"Oh...right..." Takao trailed off embarrassed as he felt the heat rise to his cheeks. He turned away slightly, adjusting his collar, which was a v-neck that didn't really need any adjusting.

A moment of silence had gone until Midorima thought it was about time they try it once more. It was almost lunch time and he still hadn't gotten his lucky item. Who knows what could happen. He might choke on a pea or something. "Again," Midorima announce, being first to stand up. He lifted himself, using the corners of the bed for support. He too had become tired. But he wasn't giving up until they got this right.

"Yes, yes..." Takao followed suit, reluctantly if it wasn't already obvious in his voice, and they took their positions again.

These were the times when Takao had really appreciated his room. It was spacious enough to accommodate their...endeavor...lest they break every furniture inside—Takao's younger sister's plastic bubble chair had already been victim (Takao would have to repair that before she finds out)—which wasn't even much. Meaning, he didn't have spares if they ended up crashing into his desk.

Midorima bent forward, and Takao wasn't going to lie that he thought Midorima's bum was cute (well, every part of Shin-chan was cute. Every visible part he'd seen so far—not working too good for his hormones). He felt Midorima's head snuggle in between his calves, and he'd reached under his legs to grab Takao's arm.

Here they go again.

Takao was to pull Midorima, effectively flipping him over, thus successfully executing a perfect somersault. So far, there had been more pulling and crashing down than actual flips. At one point, it was Takao that had met face first with the floor when Midorima pulled too strong.

"Damn Oha-Asa and her stupid..." Takao muttered as he took a few breaths to prepare himself, grip tightening around Midorima arms and Midorima doing the same.

"Did you say something, Takao?" He heard Midorima say beneath him.

"A-ah! Nothing!"

"Ready. One, two, g—"

One thing Takao couldn't stop thanking the deities for was how the rest of his family had gone out to shop (a part of Takao wish he'd gone along though—he really wanted that new pair of Adidas. But a bigger part of Takao was glad he'd stayed because that meant spending time with Midorima, even though it was for something like...this) as none of them would be able to witness all the racket they were making. Takao probably yelled (and cursed) the loudest when they'd almost done a perfect flip, until the back of Midorima's leg hit his face.

They were so close this time, but Takao lost balance. "Shin-chan!" He complained, displeasure sweeping his features. "What part of I'm too small for this don't you understand?"

"It's because you're not doing everything you can."

"It's because you're too heavy!"

"That's not an excuse."

Midorima huffed as Takao started glaring at him from the side. But knowing bickering wasn't going to do any good, or help them progress, Takao bit back whatever snarky reply he was so tempted to say. He sighed and instead, and thought of ways to make it easier for the both of them. Mostly for him, because if this went on, he was sure to dislocate a joint or two.

Then it hit him. "Did Oha-Asa say anything about switching roles?"

"What do you mean?"

"What if _you_ flipped _me_?" Takao suggested and smiled when he saw the glint of consideration in Midorima's eyes.

"She didn't say such a thing."

Bingo. "Then we'll do that! And finally get this thing over with."

Before they had taken their places again—this time with Takao bending over—Midorima faced him seriously, saying with a tone that may or may not have been concern (it was still hard to tell), "Are you sure? You might break a bone." Takao wanted to laugh. He was going to break_bones_ if they continued without switching.

"Shin-chan, I can do back flips. This is a piece of cake."

Or so Takao had thought.

It was _still _difficult, a little less than awhile ago, but Takao's legs kept on slipping from Midorima's waist. Sure, it was close to effortless flipping Takao over (Midorima really worked on his arms), but to actually keep him in place was the challenge. They had fallen for about five more times.

"Takao, tighten your legs."

Takao nodded.

"One...two..."

And so he did around Midorima's pelvis. And they kind of just stood there for a second, ignoring whatever bulges they were feeling against each other's jeans. "S-sorry," Takao hopped off quickly.

"I-it's alright..." Midorima pushed his glasses off, trying to hide his obvious blush.

"You still want to do this?"

"Of course," Midorima replied with certainty.

They tried one more round, and this time Takao had learned his lesson and latched his legs a bit higher up Midorima, around the waist. It was, thankfully, a success. He didn't fall off as Midorima made sure to secure Takao tight around his arms.

"W-we did it!" Takao cheered, flashing his brightest grin. "Finally!"

"Don't move too much, Takao! You are not as light as you think."

Takao resisted rolling his eyes at this, and simply looked at Midorima, smile not faltering, but expression a little less hyper, and softer. "I'm supposed to...kiss you now, right?" He said, waiting for some kind of go signal, but his arms had already somehow found their way around Midorima's neck.

"Hn." Midorima nodded once then Takao closed the gap between them. It was a chaste kiss. Quick. Something they had shared a few times before.

Takao pulled back but knew he wanted just a bit more. "Yeah? How about another for extra luck?" He waited for Midorima's reaction, and Takao was already anticipating refusal (he was pushing his luck and he was damn aware of it), but was surprised when Midorima had nodded.

So Takao leaned in, their kiss deeper, lips fitting perfectly in each other. It hurt Takao's heart when they had to part. "One more because you want to be lucky for the rest of the week." This time, Takao didn't wait for approval, and brought their lips together. A taste of Shin-chan was the best thing he could ever have asked for. Shiruko with a hint of mint Takao knew was Midorima's toothpaste brand.

"Another, yes?" Takao asked when he pulled back again. But Midorima turned slightly, away from Takao's reach.

"Seven..." He said.

Takao tilted his head in question.

"Seven times...the charm..." Midorima was blushing, an indication which Takao was happy with.

"If that's what the Ace-sama wants," Takao said, smiling as he kissed Midorima, Midorima sitting them on the bed for a more comfortable position.

* * *

**I noticed some double entendres in there (pft. "bend over") but I totally didn't mean them in an inappropriate way.**


End file.
